


【杰西蛇】Loading

by yuanzezeye



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※Psycho-Pass paro杰西执行官，蛇监视官不涉及原著人物，细节有出入请当做私设※想写成中篇，会有后续剧情，这篇只有车





	【杰西蛇】Loading

“犯罪系数160，致死模式。”

 

从手臂开始膨胀，在瞬间内变成一滩血肉，犯罪者惊愕的表情还留在空中，已经结束了。沉闷厚重的雨水将浊液推搡到Jesse脚下，他轻松的吹了个口哨，一个并步走到了放下dominator，对血肉模糊的场景表现得毫无波澜，正往回走的Cobra身边。“真是恶趣味啊监视官大人，都有猎犬在还要弄脏自己的手吗？”Cobra没有理会他的挑衅，浓厚的血腥味从身旁传来，不是Jesse的,比起dominator，这位执行官更偏爱用实打实的肉体碰撞解决问题。他对西比拉是不屑的，也许会答应成为执行官也只是为了获得自由，顺便再满足一下恶趣味。他晃荡着宽松的外套不远不近地跟在Cobra后面，被当做拖鞋穿的板鞋溅起积水。被紧急疏散的小巷空无一人，贫民区破旧的霓虹灯垂危地闪了几下后彻底寿终正寝。在漆黑的巷子里，Jesse从后面搂住了Cobra，含住耳饰向下扯弄。“我记得你明天不是早班？”

 

清冷的房间里少见的没有使用智能模拟，维持着刚刚装修好的样子，摆放在外面的衣架上挂着清一色的黑色制服。缺少人气的房间里现在却充斥着令人面红心跳的喘息声。Jesse跪在Cobra身后为他扩张，过多的润滑液顺着股沟流下，体内的手指搅动着滑腻的液体开合，扑哧的水声在安静的室内格外明显。虽然早就熟悉了这种快感，Cobra还是埋进了枕头里只露出通红的后颈和耳，肠内的嫩肉不自觉地迎合起来，在对方要退出时试图挽留。

 

Jesse顺着他紧绷的肌肉舔舐着，尖利的犬齿在光洁的后背留下痕迹，然后咬住了他的耳垂，“已经等不及了吗？”沉默少语的监视官装作没有听见的样子偏过头避开了他的唇，红了一个度的耳却暴露了他的真实想法。Jesse轻笑一声，扶住性器顺着过多的润滑液送入最深处，被猛然填满的Cobra仰起头闭着眼喘息着，如闪电一般的快感刺激的他眼前闪过白光，手下的床单早就皱成一团。Jesse扯住头发强迫他扭头迎合自己的吻，舌在他的嘴肆虐翻搅，无法吞咽的津液顺着唇边流下。与上半身热烈的接触不同，Jesse恶意地退出，只留头部贴着穴口磨蹭着。“呜…”肺中的空气快要消耗殆尽，Cobra已经很难用手支撑住自己了，艰难的在一种变扭的姿势下被Jesse搂住。像是终于满足了自己的恶趣味，Jesse松开了他，又挺腰插了进去，被晾了半天的软肉痉挛似的缠上了他，渴求地吮吸着。Cobra趴在柔软的床上大口呼吸着新鲜空气，今天的Jesse似乎格外的不留情面，每一下都鞭挞在最敏感的地方，Cobra闭着眼承受着强烈的快感低声喘息着，完全放空的他突然感到后颈处传来的疼痛，“喂…你是狗吗？这会被…”回头却撞进了Jesse充血的眼，他愣了一下，还没说完就被按回松软的枕头中。Jesse用手制住C他轻微的反抗，俯下身舔去渗出的血珠，银色手环在月光下折射出闪耀的光。Jesse加速冲刺后拔出射在了他的背上，浊液顺着滑下。Cobra又躺着缓了一会，用手撑起身体坐到床边。今天的任务不算棘手，阴沟里的老鼠在清洗中仓惶逃了出来，明明色相已经混浊到无可救药的地步还要苟延残喘地活着，如果一开始接受治疗还能有救的人选择了堕落，还自以为是在追寻自由。Cobra无奈地摇头，想要起身冲个凉就睡了，手被Jesse拉住又扯回床上。“时间还早。”

 

第二天Cobra是被终端急促的响声闹醒的，身边的人早已离开，他坐起身稍一动作，液体就有从体内流出的趋势，他揉了揉额头拿起终端。  
“新宿区发现大规模色相混浊，请绯野盾兵监视官协同执行官火速赶往现场。”


End file.
